Ookami no saiten and naruto:it begins
by purple222
Summary: this is the story of uzumaki Naruto and ookami no saiten,soon to be blood brothers,i warn you,if you think Saiten is going to be the new sasuke,he wont!


Ookami no Saiten

**Demon saying something**

_**Demon thinking something**_

_Some one thinking something_

**Someone yelling something**

Some one saying something

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Kakashi would be gay.( lol joke xD )

_It all starts out here, from now on, I am a ninja _is the only thing the 15 year old boy thought as he watched 4 people coming near the cottage he lived in.

**Hey! Open up the door, baka!!!!!** Yelled a blonde, spiky haired, boy. **All right, all right I'm coming!!!!** Said the15 year boy as he opens his door.

Saiten (pronounced sigh-ten): hello, I'm Saiten.

Naruto, Ino, Temari, and Asuma all looked at the boy amazed; he had a black yukuta on with white kanji outlining it, his hair was shaped kind of like Sasuke's except for 2 long strands of hair coming down to his stomach, his hair was katana silver in the front, while jet black in the back. The thing that caught the most attention though was his eyes. Crimson red with tribal markings instead of pupils (imagine eyes that looked like an air view of a maze for pupils).

Naruto: o.o hello

Temari and Ino:blush and stare at their feet giggling

Asuma: quite the look you've got there.

Saiten: thanks and, are they ok?

Naruto: . their fine they are just going gaga over you

Saiten: O.o

Asuma: you seem to be quite the ladies man

Naruto: _man if ero-sannin were here he would be proud_

Asuma: well now off of that subject, we hear you're a capable unofficial ninja and your requesting to have transport so you can be put in a squad.

Saiten: yep, how far away is Suna anyway?

Naruto: **ITS 10 FREAKIN DAYS AWAY BAKA**

Ino: **DON'T TALK TO SAI-KUN LIKE THAT BAKA!pounds Naruto in the head**

Saiten&Asuma: Sai-kun?

Ino: blushes deeply

Saiten: so who are my new comrades?

Asuma: the Kazekage worked that out already and sent them here; you're going to be the first 5-member squad in Suna.

Naruto: Ino, the long blonde haired one, Temari, the one with the big-ass fan, and me are your new teammates.

Saiten: hmm, I'm glad.

Asuma: well, let's get going

Now at camp there's a small dilemma……..

Ino: **Sai-kun is sleeping in my tent!!!!!**

**Temari: No he is sleeping in my tent!!!!!**

**Asuma (to tire to think straight): Sai-kun will just sleep in one tent with both of you. Problem solved.**

**Saiten: umm do I get a say in this?**

**Ino: Nope: 3**

**That night, there was a little ruckus……**

Temari: this is wrong

Ino: aww c'mon he's cute

Temari: but-cut off by Ino

Ino: you know you want him-it'll be fun…….

Temari: fine-.-

Ino and Temari both strip, then continue to undress Saiten

they then both lay on him(sorry I'm not doing anything to lemony…yet………)

Lucky for them Ino and Temari were the first to wake up………

Saiten:leaves tentmorning Temari, morning Ino……

Ino&Temari: helloooo Sai-kun

Saiten: well I'm going to go train, k?

Ino: ok bye Sai-kun

Temari: bye Sai-kun

**At forest where Saiten is training……..**

Saiten:transforms

Saiten has black chakra pouring out of him; his features now resemble a wolf and his nails and teeth are now sharp as blades, hard as diamonds and his skin is now a dark red. His eyes changed colors; they were now black with white tribal markings for pupils instead, only now, the maze like tribal designs were spinning, half way right, then half way left, in a continuous motion.

He looked in the distance, and their in the shining mid-day son was an orange jumpsuit surround by a red aura, lighting up the sky mixing in with the brilliant purple clouds!

There was Naruto, stronger than he would even imagine Naruto was able to quickly cover the distance between them and continue to throw continuous punches resulting in him flying back with the last punch!

Saiten quickly got to his feet and summoned his favorite pole arm from his summoning scroll (imagine a spear with the blade of a sword on the end and a hilt, it's a rare weapon only used in the Middle East). As Saiten took it out Naruto decided to rush up, but this time he only met the pole arm to stab through his stomach!!!!!

Naruto made a grimace of pain and went to wrench it out of him, but Saiten was faster, he kicked Naruto right off the blade.

Naruto left no time for more damage to come in, he jumped and tackled Saiten slicing his chest open with his claws.

Saiten then kicked Naruto away, and the tattoos covering Saiten made a big circle around Naruto on the ground, Saiten whipped through hand seals and then screamed "akki makin-gu: tama borongo!"

All the tattoos came at Naruto as fast as bullets, they were so fast that they trapped Naruto!

In anger and agony Naruto screamed, chakra was sent out as he did so and it shot the tattoos pin balling everywhere!

Saiten rushed at Naruto and took a big swing at him with his pole arm! At the same time Naruto readied a rasengan, they aimed at each other's attack but missed, in the end they ended up both in two pieces!!!!!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ookami no Saiten!!!!!!

**Jutsu log:**

**Akki makin-gu: tama borongo demon markings: bullet scatter**

_Pairings- well I have put lots of thought in to it and well……pairings will be rather naruino, Gaahina, naruhina, narutem or anyone you choose, I am DEFINITELY thinking about pairing Naruto with Rin or Kiba's older sister who's name escapes me!_

_Either way ill be open to all suggestions, this is my fist story so if its reeaaaaal short am sorry if its waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long am sorry about that too!_


End file.
